


Friend or foe ?

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Around the Grand Line [33]
Category: One Piece
Genre: (again), Canon Compliant, Developing Friendships, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Teenagers sailing with the Pirate King, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Buggy meets a cute girl. Shanks gets jealous.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous K.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous+K.).



> _This is for Anonymous K. who requested jealous and/or protective Shanks !_   
>  _I hope you'll find it to your taste :)_

The Discovery is docked at an autumn island, and our two cabin boys have been commissioned for an errand or two. Shanks and Buggy are more than happy to be able to wander around, having spent the last few weeks at sea.

The older one offers, "Why don't we split up? That way we'll have time to explore afterwards."

The younger teen nods in agreement, and off they go.

 

* * *

 

Running his last errand, Buggy enters a small grocery shop held by a young woman. He picks a good bunch of apples and oranges just like the cook asked him, and walks towards the counter to pay.

"That will be 17 Berries", she says, before casting a side glance at Buggy's knives.

The blue-haired boy doesn't miss it, and wonders if the girl is trouble.

But before he has the time to evaluate the situation, the black-haired girl speaks again. "Are you a pirate?"

Buggy puffs out his chest, suspicion long forgotten. "Why, yes, I am. And I'm pretty good at it !"

"You don't look like a mean one."

"Because I'm not", Buggy deadpans, "You've given me no reason to."

"Is that so ?"

"Yeah, pirates like us don't attack each and every one they meet..."

"That's a nice thought. So you're the kind of pirates that takes the sea for the romance ?"

"Of course not, I'm here for the loot, unlike that idiot Shanks !"

"Who's that ?"

"My fr- my bunkmate, we're both cabin boys on the same ship."

"Oh, that's nice. I'm Yael by the way", she says, holding out a tanned hand.

The cabin boy accepts the handshake. "Buggy. Nice to meet you."

She smiles and reveals a missing front tooth.

Buggy kinda stares.

She notices it and sheepishly says, "I know, it's ugly. Everybody makes fun of me because of it."

The blue-haired teen scratches the back of his head. "N-no, it's not that... Y'know, being a pirate and all, I've seen much worse", he explains. "I was just wondering how it happened to you."

Yael opens wide eyes. "Oh. Um..." She pauses a little before going on, "A year back I got myself into a fight. A friend of mine was bullied by mean guys and I went to help. I made them stop for good but I lost a tooth in the meantime. It wouldn't be such a big deal if not for everyone taunting me about it."

Buggy lifts an eyebrow. "You know how to fight ?"

There's pride in her eyes and her voice as she answers, "Actually, yeah. My father taught me and my siblings how to defend ourselves, as the village is attacked every so often."

"Ah, that's nice. I wish my-" He shakes his head. "Anyway, I think you'd make a good pirate, being able to fight and all." He smiles at her as he says so.

"But tell me more, pretty please ?" She pleads, hands joined. "I wanna know more about being at sea..."

"It's awesome ! I get to travel the world, fight and collect loot, even if the chores are sometimes exhausting..."

Yael cocks her head to the side. "Chores ?"

"Yeah, I'm a cabin boy so I also have to do chores in exchange for being taught how to be a good pirate. But I get to collect my own loot and we often party 'til dawn", Buggy explains.

"How many islands have you explored ?"

"Well, let's see..."

 

* * *

 

Shanks arrives on the premises and witnesses the whole thing : Buggy boasting about life as a pirate, a pretty girl enthralled by his story. His heart tightens at the sight. _Would Buggy be interested in someone else ? He's_ his _friend, dammit !_ He steps forward and speaks aloud. "Hey, Buggy, wanna explore now that we're done ?"

The younger cabin boy's head snaps around. "Oh, hey Shanks, um... This is Yael, she wanted to know more about being a pirate, why don't you join us ?"

The older teen scowls at her. "You should be more cautious, what if she rats you out ?"

"No, I would never", she protests, "I'm merely curious."

Shanks frowns in disbelief and grits his teeth. "C'mon Buggy, let's go." He grabs Buggy's arm.

The blue-haired teen glares at his nakama. "Oi ! What's your problem ? I can talk with whoever I want !"

The redhead starts pulling him towards the shop's exit. "Not when the crew's waiting for us." He tugs harder. "C'mon, Buggy, don't be a pain in the- Ouch !"

Buggy detaches his free hand to punch Shanks in the face, thus freeing his other arm. " _You_ are the pain in the ass", he spits in disbelief.

Shanks's face hurts, his ass too from where he's fallen, but not as much as his heart, who tightens just a little bit more. _So he prefers her..._

Yael makes her way from behind the counter and approaches the two cabin boys. "Guys, please, don't fight here-"

Shanks glares at her, silencing her on the move.

Buggy's still detached hand fly to Shanks's collar and starts pulling him up. "Red-haired bastard. Always spoiling the fun."

Shanks grits his teeth again, trying to find something smart to say other than _I'd rather you had fun with me instead of her_ , and fails miserably. He opts for silence, feeling himself blushing at the realization that he's just jealous.

Yael pleads, "Please, guys, I don't wanna make no fuss, I promise. Don't fight here or my parents will come down to see what's going on and they might call the Marine if they find out you're pirates."

Shanks jumps on the occasion, "See ? If _she_ 's not trouble, her parents are."

Buggy walks towards the fun-spoiling redhead, scowling. "Yael is fine, and her parents won't come down as long as there isn't trouble down here. Why don't you leave and leave us be ?"

Shanks's heart drops. _That's it, he's abandoning me._ He looks pained as he exhales, "Buggy..."

The blue-haired teen retrieves his detached hand, freeing his straw-hatted nakama. He pouts a little as he asks, "What ?"

"Just... y'know..." Shanks looks to the side. "Don't be back too late." He grabs Buggy's groceries bags and his own, and makes his way out of the shop, not sparing a single glance at the two he assumes are already a couple.

 

* * *

 

"Buggy, you vile traitor...", Shanks mumbles to himself as he reaches the beach. _I can't believe you'd chose her over me, we've been friends for so long now and you'd betray me? How is that even-_

"Hey, Shanks, where is Buggy ?" Roger interrupts his train of thoughts.

A startled redhead answers, "Still in town."

The Captain lifts an eyebrow. "Care to tell me why ?"

"He was... talking to a girl." The redhead sighs.

A corner of Roger's mouth lifts up, "Is that so ? Why wouldn't you stay with them then ?"

"Buggy said I was bothering them. I was just trying to remind him he shouldn't trust everyone like that."

An amused look passes on his face. "Usually he's the wariest of you two. What happened to your good-natured optimism ?"

"I don't know." _That's a lie, but Captain doesn't need to know that._

Roger winks. "Would you rather the girl talked with you instead ?"

"No !" Shanks exclaims, shaking his head in denegation.

"Oh." Roger plucks his mustache and presses further, "Would you rather Buggy stayed with you ?"

Shanks grunts unhappily.

"C'mon, let's take those groceries home and we'll talk about it."

 

* * *

 

Captain's cabin is huge. Shanks is impressed as he's never allowed in those quarters.

Roger sits on the bedside and invites the teen to sit on a nearby tool.

The cabin boy executes himself as if an order was given to him.

"So, tell me everything."

Shanks sighs. "First, we split up for groceries so we'd have time to explore."

"Smart kids", their Captain smiles.

The straw-hatted teen shrugs – _We do it all the time !_ – and continues, "Then I went to buy meat and fish and spices, and I went back to find Buggy who should have been done with the veggies and fruits. I found him at a groceries shop but he was chatting with some girl called Yael."

"What's she like ?"

"Tall, tan, long curly black hair. Kinda pretty", Shanks blushes. "Anyway, Buggy was telling her all about being a pirate, telling her about where we went and so on !"

"And what's wrong with that ?"

"But- Capt-" Shanks's hands fists at his sides. "You always say to be careful and not bring trouble, what if that girl rats us out to the Marine ?"

"The nearest Marine Fort is islands away, kid, I'm pretty sure they don't even care about such a remote place. That's why we moored here in the first place", he explains.

"But she said her parents could call them if they found out we were pirates", Shanks says indignantly.

"That's probably what they'd do indeed, but I'm afraid the Marine would take an awfully long time arriving, if they decided to come here after all."

Shanks groans unhappily. "But- What if-" He fists his hand in his hair, letting his treasured hat fall on the wooden floor. "I don't trust her, okay ?"

"Oi, oi, calm down, Shanks", Roger pats the kid on the shoulder.

Shanks's hands fall back at his sides and he lets out a long sigh, completely deflated. He looks at the floor as he next speaks, "I just- I don't want him in trouble."

The Captain asks softly, "Is that all ?"

The redhead feels his cheeks heat up a little as he realizes he can't lie to his Captain anymore. A pained whimper escapes him before he mumbles, "I think he prefers her..."

Roger has a sympathetic smile. He sighs and grabs Shanks by the underarms to make him sit at his side. He then offers a one-sided hug to the teen, holding him close.

Shanks feels embarrassed and honored all at once.

"Kid, it's not because Buggy's talking with someone else that he's not your friend anymore. Plus, that Yael girl may be someone cool, and you could make a friend out of her too. You know how the saying goes, a friend of a friend..."

"...is a friend", Shanks reluctantly concludes, pouting.

"We're here for a day or two, depending on the weather. What are you gonna do ?"

"We kinda broke a fight earlier", Shanks reveals, "I'd rather stay low."

"A fight ?" Roger's hold on the teen softens just a little as he lays back to watch him square in the eye.

The redhead gulps. "Yeah, well... I walked in on them and told Buggy he should be more careful. I grabbed him to walk him out, but he punched me in the face."

The Captain rolls his eyes, huffing. "You know fully well how Buggy's sensible yet you tried to force him out ? Physically ?"

Shanks slumps down and into Roger's side. "Yeah, I'm stupid, ain't I ?"

The man sighs. "No you're not. But you do act like one sometimes." He ruffles the teen's red hair.

Shanks grunts unhappily.

Roger laughs brightly.

 

* * *

 

Buggy comes back just before dinner, and avoids Shanks until it's bedtime.

Closing the door to their shared bunk, the redhead finally asks, "Are you still mad at me ?"

"Of course I am", the younger teen snaps. "Always ruining the fun in everything, for once I meet someone that actually wants to know about life as a pirate, about me, and you spoil everything !"

"Buggy, I'm sorry, I thought-"

"No, and that's the problem ! You didn't think about _shit_ ! About how Yael was a nice girl, about how she'd make a great pirate and about how I finally found a friend by myself !"

Shanks gapes a little, and his face looks pained as he says next, " _I am_ your friend..."

"You mean _you_ decided we were friends the day I came onboard, I didn't have a say in it !"

"B-But, we've been hanging out together ever since ?" Shanks asks hopefully.

"More like we've been stuck together, being assigned the same bunk doesn't really help in that matter", Buggy spits.

Shanks frowns and hunches his shoulders. "But, I- we're friends, right ?" His voice falters on the last word.

Buggy huffs. "We're nakama." With that he turns his back to Shanks and installs himself on his bed, facing the wooden wall.

The older teen sighs in defeat and climbs into his own bed after setting off the light. Nightmares populate his night, dreams in which he runs after an ever-leaving Buggy, a flash of blue at the end of his field of view...


	2. Chapter 2

Morning comes early, loud knocks waking up the two teenagers in a somersault.

"The village is under attack", they hear Rayleigh say from behind the cabin door, "Everyone get out on the main deck and wait for orders."

Buggy hurriedly scrambles out of his bed and runs towards the designated spot, worried about Yael.

Shanks sighs and puts a shirt on before leaving their shared bunk and following suit.

The growing numbers gathered on deck are fascinated by what's happening : pirates everywhere, plundering the place, killing whoever dares to stand in their way.

Standing high on the railing, Roger watches the chaos unfold with a grim expression. He contemplates the doings of people who call themselves "pirates", just like he does, and exhales an angry sigh.

Buggy runs to him. "Captain, Captain, we gotta help them", he says. "They've been attacked by pirates sometimes, but never by that many, they won't make it without our help."

Roger turns to the cabin boy. "It's a nice place here... but I don't think I have a say in local politics."

"B-but, Captain ! I've got a friend over there, I gotta go, _we_ gotta go !"

"A friend ?" He lifts an eyebrow.

"Met her yesterday, real nice and she'd make a fine pirate, I need to know if she's fine", Buggy pleads, hands joined.

Rayleigh perks in, "Think we'd have the numbers on them ?"

Roger states, "The numbers _and_ the brains. Rule number one, never leave your ship unattended."

"There are three men on board", the First Mate corrects.

The Captain dangerously smiles. "That's what I call unattended."

Buggy follows the short exchange and connects the dots. He opens wide eyes. "Does that mean we're going ?"

The Captain clasps a hand on the blue-haired teen's shoulder. "Damn right we are !"

 

* * *

 

After short preparations the crew is down on the beach and ready to attack.

Roger dispatches them : a group to defend the Discovery, another one to help the villagers defend their village, and the last one to attack the enemies' ship.

Buggy volunteers to help the villagers.

Shanks too, because he doesn't want to be left behind, and because he doesn't want to leave Buggy alone with Yael.

Among the chaos they manage to find her, defending her shop along with a few other people the cabin boys assume are her family. They run towards the group, currently assailed by three foreign pirates.

"Buggy !" Yael exclaims as he delivers a nice kick in the knee at the tallest pirate.

"Yael ! We're here to help you", he informs from afar as he runs and grabs his trusty knives. He's going to help his friend no matter what it takes.

Shanks follows suit, unsheathing his sword and holding an offensive stance. He doesn't like Yael, he doesn't trust her, he's here for Buggy. And because of Captain's orders, too. He'll fight and see this through the end.

And the truth is, it doesn't take long for the two additions to the defendants to tip the scale in their favor. Between Shanks's ease with a sword, and the power of the Bara-Bara no Mi combined with recently sharpened knives... it takes them mere minutes to defeat their opponents.

Of course, their battle earned the attention of other pirates nearby, quite impressed by the boys' skills and wanting to teach them a lesson.

Another wave is repelled, Shanks and Buggy on the front line, Yael and her family behind them.

Each time she gets the occasion though, the young woman steps forward, until she's on the forefront too, close to Buggy who's between her and Shanks.

The redhead observes as the young woman wildly fights.

She's definitely skilled, and appears to be pumped up each time her younger siblings call after her, encouraging her. She looks back at her family, smiles at them and hits even harder on the next move.

Shanks is kind of impressed by the demonstration of skill, and starts to respect her because she protects what and who she loves. She might not be such a bad person after all...

Soon more nakama arrive and help them fight the last enemies until the very last of them is down.

Everywhere, silence starts to fill the place instead of the deafening sound of the battle, an eerie sound still tingling in their ears.

Buggy retrieves his detached hands, puts his knives back in his sash, and exhales a chuckle.

Shanks murmurs, "We made it..."

Yael explodes in joy, "Yeah !", before running to her family and hugging them all as tight as possible. "I'm so glad we made it !" Then she turns to the cabin boys. "We couldn't have done it without you, thank you so much..."

Shanks and Buggy exchange a look and smile.

The younger teen speaks first, "No big deal, we're used to fighting bad guys", he explains with a certain pride in his voice.

Shanks punches him gently in the shoulder, "C'mon, those were tough", he reasons, smirking.

"Either way we made it and it's glorious !"

Yael laughs.

 

* * *

 

Roger orders to "clean the place", that is to grab every single pirate still in town and send them off aboard their own ship – who has been thoroughly emptied from any loot and supplies, and partly dismantled from the inside, thus condemning them to a long aimless vagrancy on the seas.

When they're done, the crew reunites on the beach and starts preparing dinner there, assuming their presence won't be too much of a hassle now.

A group of villagers led by an old man approach them. Among them are Yael and her family.

The leader speaks, "I'm the mayor of this town, and I, along with all the villagers, would like to thank you for helping us out there. We don't think we could have done it without your help", he mirrors Yael's earlier words. "We'd like to offer you some kind of reward in return for saving us. We have gold, we have supplies, whatever we can spare."

Roger walks towards the group and smiles. He plucks his mustache and says, "If we're welcome here, why don't you wear my colors ?"

The mayor gladly accepts to put himself under protection of such a feared pirate, and proudly hangs up the jolly roger in the port.

All the villagers are called for a feast on the beach, cooks from the village mingling with the crew's own, and everything is set up for a huge party altogether.

Buggy nudges Yael in the ribs. "See, you finally get your "party 'til dawn", pirate-style !"

"Yeah, I can't believe it !"

Shanks apologizes, "I'm sorry for yesterday, I was an idiot. I agree with Buggy, you'd make a fine pirate", he offers with a smile.

"Apology accepted. I can't really blame you for being cautious, I just wish you hadn't fight..."

"If only Buggy hadn't such a temp- Ouch !" A kick in the leg interrupts him.

Buggy whistles.

"So, can we say we're friends ? The three of us ?" Yael asks expectantly.

"Of course !" Buggy beams.

Shanks grumbles something inaudible, and blushes all the way up to his ears.

"What was that ?" His younger nakama angrily asks.

"N-nothing."

"Shanks..." Buggy warns, already detaching a hand in anticipation.

The redhead sighs and shakes his head. "Cap'n said a friend of a friend is a friend..." He shrugs a single shoulder. "Sure, we can be friends", Shanks smiles, sliding a side glance at his younger nakama.

"That's so cool ! Since we're under your protection now, I know for sure you'll come back to see me", Yael chuckles, "I'm glad I made new friends."

Shanks starts. "You're not coming with us ?"

"What ?" Yael laughs brightly. "Oh, no, I'd love to but my place is here with my family. When I'm older I may take the sea but for now... I'll explore the island a bit now that the shop is safe from pirates", she explains with a smile.

The redhead stares dumbfounded. _I thought she wanted to be a pirate, then she would have come with us and- I- Buggy would have her, but now he won't!_

Buggy frowns, glaring. "What's going on in that stupid head of yours ?"

"Nothing", Shanks beams.

Yael chuckles, "You guys are funny. So what do you do when you party all night long ?"

"What do _you_ do ?" Buggy asks.

"I _don't_ party all night long", she whines.

Shanks sighs, shaking his head. "Well for starters, we drink !"

Buggy punches him in the shoulder. "Booze-man has spoken. We also talk, laugh, sing and play stupid games !"

"Truth or Dare ain't stupid."

" _You_ are stupid."

Yael laughs. "C'mon guys, would you stop bickering for a second ?"

"No", they answer in unison, before looking at each other and chuckling awkwardly.

 

* * *

 

And they drank. And they talked, laughed, sang and played another round of Truth and Dare...

Shanks tried to corner Yael with as many Truths as possible, and all he earned is the sensation that she is, indeed, a fine girl. Like, she's kind and seems to put herself between her loved ones and danger more often than not, she knows how to fight alright and even managed to sneakily snatch Shanks's treasured straw hat for a Dare Buggy gave her. She's fun, smart, and already earned the respect of the two Minks who joined in their little game. She's pretty, too, Shanks blushes at the thought, and completely sees why Buggy would be interested in such a girl. He can't pinpoint what's wrong in such a perfect picture but he'll find, for sure.

"Dare !" A mildly drunk Yael says.

Nekomamushi smiles and purrs. "I dare you to kiss Buggy !"

Shanks grits his teeth. _This is it..._

Buggy blushes but doesn't say a word. _No way..._

Yael draws her tongue out at the cat Mink, frowning. She turns to Buggy and places a chaste kiss on his cheek.

He blushes all the way up to his ears.

Shanks thinks it's a look that suits him. But he'd rather be the cause of it...

Inuarashi comments, "Just like last time, you should have been more specific."

"Che", Nekomamushi huffs.

Yael sits back at her place, a small smile on her face.

"Truth", Shanks says.

"What is the thing you're most ashamed of ?" Buggy asks with a devious smile.

 _Being jealous of her._ "Hmm, lemme think. Lying to a friend ?"

"That's vague", Inuarashi comments, lazily smirking.

"Okay, okay. Buggy", he looks at his younger nakama, "I lied to you about treasure maps and I'm not proud of it."

"You're lying _right now_ , you _love_ to prank me with your fake treasure maps, but I can assure you I won't fall for another of your stupid traps !"

"I'm not lying, I swear !", Shanks lies, again.

Yael perks in, "Guys, _please_? You're bickering like an old couple !" She starts at that, then laughs loudly.

The two Minks exchange knowing looks and explode in laughter.

Shanks stutters, "N-no, we're not- I mean- that's-"

Buggy blushes madly at the innuendo. "WE'RE NOT AN OLD COUPLE !", he explodes a split second after.

The redhead flushes red in embarrassment.

The young woman and the Minks are caught in a laughing fit, until Nekomamushi manages, between pants, "You are... hah... definitely."

"Totally", Inuarashi concludes.

As Yael regains her breath, she lifts an eyebrow and starts asking, "Could it be...?" She shakes his head. "No, no, of course not", she chuckles. "But they say men at sea often get lonely..." She squints at the cabin boys then declares, "You know what ? Nevermind."

Shanks's gears are turning full speed. _Does she know ? No, no, how could she have guessed that Buggy and I kissed. She's wondering if_ _one of us has set his eyes on her. Buggy might. I need to know if she likes him._ And, the seas help him, he spins the bottle who lands on Yael.

"Truth !"

"Do you like Buggy ?"

"Of course I do !"

Shanks's heart tightens at her words.

"What kind of shit question is that, redhead ?", the blue-haired cabin boy asks. "We're friends, of course she likes me."

"Yeah, but... y'know, d'you like _like_ him ?" Shanks insists despite his heart telling him not to do so.

Yael laughs. "Guys, you're both cute, but I'm a bit older than you, and no offense, but I don't think nice people such as you could take me from home... I love the romance that entails life as a pirate, but that doesn't mean I'd choose it."

Shanks silently processes the information he's been given, a smile returning to his face. _She's just a friend, she's just a friend._ He realizes that she probably wouldn't have said that if Buggy and her were an item. _I'm stupid, she's just a friend and nothing I should worry about._ He exhales a sigh in relief

Buggy shrugs, a cute shade of pink adorning his cheeks. "I'm not _cute_ , and I don't care."

"Yes you are", Yael chuckles, before spinning the bottle, sliding a knowing look at Shanks who blinks in return.

_Oh. She knows._

 

* * *

 

The two Minks having forfeited, they've returned to their shared bunk aboard the two-mast.

Yael and the two half-drunk cabin boys are admiring the rising sun above the sea.

The young woman says, "It's been a while since I've felt this hopeful. My family is safe, my village too, and it's all thanks to you."

Shanks turns to her. "I'm glad we could help", he simply says. _And I'm glad you won't take Buggy away from me, bless the seas._

Buggy boasts, "And it's all thanks to me for asking Captain !"

Yael laughs. "Yeah, thanks lil' guy."

"I'm not little", the blue-haired teen grumbles, heat rising to his cheeks.

Shanks chuckles. "And Yael, sorry for not trusting you yesterday, and breaking a fight into your shop."

She hums. "It's alright, I guess your concern was legitimate. I'm glad we're friends now."

"So you'll still be there next time we're around ?" Buggy asks.

"Yeah, sure, I'd love to hear more about your adventures. You know, I'm also a painter, now that I'll have more free time I may paint some of the scenes you described me", she muses.

"Awesome !" The blue-haired cabin boy grins from ear to ear.

"That's pretty cool", Shanks admits, just a tiny bit jealous of the young woman's skill.

"Alright then, that's a promise", she declares with a wide smile. "Now, guys, I loved the evening, the night, everythi-aaah", she yawns, "but I think I'm off to bed now, and you should do just about the same..."

"We're pirates, we party 'til dawn !" Buggy claims.

"But it _is_ dawn", Shanks whines. "I'm tired too."

The group of three get up from the beach, pat themselves to remove any sand on their clothes, and bid each other goodbye.

 

* * *

 

"Say, Buggy", Shanks calls after the blue-haired cabin boy as he stares at the ceiling from inside the bed where he's tucked in – alone. _There's one last thing I need to know._

"Hmm ?"

"D'you like _like_ Yael ?"

"Nope. And what's with all the stupid questions tonight ?"

Shanks steels himself as he reluctantly explains, "I thought you liked her better than me..."

Buggy's head poke out from under Shanks's bed. He's frowning, and kinda blushing. "You're stupid. I don't like _like_ anyone, and you don't have to be my only friend."

Shanks turns around so he can see Buggy. "That's what Captain said..."

"See ? I'm so smart I sound like Cap'n", Buggy laughs heartily.

A smile returns to Shanks's face. "Yael is nice, I just didn't want you to stay with her all the time."

"And leave the Discovery ? Are you crazy ?" Buggy asks indignantly.

"Yeah, but I thought she wanted to be a pirate, with her being so into your stories."

"She likes the romance, so I didn't tell her about the fights against the Marine or the times when people hate us and throw us out of their towns..." He shrugs. "I just kept to the good stories. Oh, hey, but that doesn't explain why you thought she was a threat."

" _Anyone_ can be a threat", Shanks lectures.

"C'mon, you're scared of a single village girl ? You're getting soft", Buggy laughs at the redhead.

"Maybe", he retaliates by sticking his tongue out.

"Anyway, I'm glad we talked this out."

"Yeah, me too", Shanks admits.

"Truth or Dare was fun."

"Except the part when she called us a bickering old couple", Shanks reminisces with a grimace.

Buggy blushes just a tiny bit. "Yeah, as if..." He lifts his eyes up to look into Shanks's.

"As if...", the red-haired teen mirrors.

Buggy promptly gets back into his own bed and launches a hurried "Good night !" before setting the oil lamp off.

Shanks grins in the dark. "Good night, Buggy."


End file.
